


And now the Truth

by bad_signal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_signal/pseuds/bad_signal
Summary: A play on the canon of the series. Will, even though he married, he knew he liked Hannibal. He's jealous and angry. Jack set him loose when he asked Will to come back (season 3 setting). Will is not to be contained anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magical_Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Destiny/gifts).



> A big thank-you to my friend Redd for reading over it to check for mistakes!!  
> I really gave it my best shot, sorry it's starting so slowly!

“Hello, doctor Lecter.” Will said, shortly after Hannibal had turned to look at him, discarding his remark. His suit, which was not the kind of suit Will had gotten used to seeing him in, accented his every curve. It was hard to keep his eyes staring straight into Hannibal’s maroon eyes.  
“Hello, Will.” Something inside Will felt disappointed. Like he had wanted Hannibal to more happy to see him. Like he wanted him to have missed him more. Maybe Hannibal wasn’t into him as much as he had thought. Maybe he liked Bedelia better. A shot of guilt immediately ran through Will and he silently scolded himself for thinking like that.

“Did you get my note?” Hannibal’s voice was low and helped the ex-teacher back to reality. Of course he did. He wouldn’t be fucking standing there if he didn’t.  
“I got it. Thank you.” He answered quicker than he should have, if he wanted to seem disinterested. Which was his plan.  
“Did you read it, before you destroyed it?” There were no pauses, no hesitation. It’s like they never parted ways. Like these years apart were just yesterday’s nightmare. “Or did you simply toss it into the nearest fire?”  
“I read it… and then burnt it.” There was hesitation. He didn’t know how much he should give away. How much he should tell Hannibal.  
“And you came anyway.”

“I’m glad you came.” He had come closer to the glass and Will felt tense.  
“My other callers are all… professional. Banal psychiatrists and grasping second-raters.” He slowly took a deep breath. “Pencil lickers.”  
“I want you to help me, doctor Lecter.” It took a while for him to talk. Everything Hannibal was saying confused him slightly and he didn’t know what to say to his comments. That’s why he skipped replying. No more beating around the bush.  
“Yes, I thought so.” Quiet. “Are we no longer on a first-name basis?”  
“I’m more comfortable the less personal we are.”

Finally something in his ex-psychiatrist seemed to have crumbled. For some reason that not even Will knew, he felt victory about it. He still cared so much for Will, that hearing him take distance hurts him. Hannibal broke eye contact, looking down to his feet. Will kept staring.

“I smell dogs… and pine and oil beneath that shaving lotion.” He looked up again. “It’s something a child would select, isn’t it? Is there a child in your life, Will? I gave you a chance, if you recall.”

It was getting harder and harder to keep a conversation going. Will’s mind felt like it was slipping away. He really wanted to get personal. Ask him about Bedelia, since he never really got to. Did Hannibal like her? Something about her had always annoyed Will.

“I came about Chicago and Buffalo. You’ve read about it.” He changed the subject and hoped Hannibal would follow his lead. After all, those cases _were_ in fact his excuse for coming here.  
“I’ve read the papers. I can’t clip them. They won’t let me have scissors. Of course.” A thoughtful and carefully placed pause. “You want to know how he’s choosing them?”  
“Thought you would have some ideas.” A smile crept onto Hannibal’s face, gently and oh so slightly tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
“You just came here to look at me,” he stated. Bull’s-eye. Will could see he felt proud, too. “Came to get that old scent again. Why don’t you just smell yourself?”

“Huh…” He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want Hannibal to know he hit a bull’s-eye just now. His remark didn’t make it much better. Smell himself? Was Hannibal accusing him to be a cold-blooded murderer like him? “I expected more from you, doctor. That routine… is old hat.”  
“Whereas you are a new man.”

“Are you a good father, Will?”  
“…” Will clearly wasn’t going to answer him.  
“Let me have the file. An hour and we can discuss it, like the old times.”  
“Thank you.” He said before heading towards the service hatch.

“Family values may have declined over the last century, but we still help our families when we can.”  
“You’re family, Will.” He added.  A throb in the visitor’s chest made him realize Hannibal was trying to get past his walls again. He knew he shouldn’t let him, so without saying anything, he turned and left.


End file.
